Various structures have been provided to enhance the appearance of automobiles by concealing the headlights. Such structures are typically complicated and result in increased maintenance problems.
Several known structures include a member that smoothly conforms to the contour of the vehicle body when the headlights are not in use. This design favorably influences the aerodynamics of the vehicle. These structures, however, generally pivot to a position where the headlights are raised above the contour of the vehicle body when the lights are in use. In this raised position, the headlights adversely affect both the aesthetic appearance and the aerodynamics of the vehicle.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved device for concealing vehicle headlights when they are not in use.